Untitled
by sammywammy1120
Summary: "Brooke No" was the last thing Brooke remembers hearing as she felt herself being pushed. She winched in pain as her body hit the ground.


"Brooke No" was the last thing Brooke remembers hearing as she felt herself being pushed. She winched in pain as her body hit the ground.

"Dammit Sam" Brooke got up and realized not only was her dress torn but she had scratches all along her right side. "I swear Sam you better…" Brooke stopped mid sentence when she saw a motionless Sam in the middle of the street. "Sam no" Brooke raced to Sam's side. "Sam! Sam open your eyes" Brooke looked around only to see a few people just staring at her in shock. "What are you all looking at? Someone call for help!" Brooke yelled as she cradled Sam in her arms.

"Brooke what happened?" Harrison asked as she kneeled beside her.

"I don't know….I was….and then the car….Sam she…. Harrison she hasn't opened her eyes" Brooke managed to choke out as she began to cry.

"Don't worry I'm calling for help" Harrison got up and pulled his phone out and dialed 9-1-1.

"Sammy please wake up. Please" Brooke begged.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

Sam's eyes slowly fluttered opened. Brooke looked down when she felt movement coming from Sam's body.

"Sam?"

"Bro…Brooke" Sam finally managed to say.

"Sammy! OMG you're wake! Please stay with me"

"Wha…what….happened?"

"You saved my life"

"It…it hurts" Tears fell from Sam's eyes. Brooke frowned as she wiped away Sam's tears.

"I know. Harrison is calling for help. Just stay with me okay?" Sam slowly closed her eyes. "No Sam open your eyes. You gotta stay awake"

"Too bright"

"What's bright?" Brooke asked confused. They were on the other side of the restaurant away from any lights.

"The white light" Fear quickly took over Brooke's body.

"Stay away from that light Sam. Don't go near it you hear me?" Sam nodded her head lightly.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me_

"Bro…Brooke it…hurts"

"I know. I know. Dammit where the hell is the ambulance?" Brooke was beginning to panic. She could feel how cold Sam was getting and it worried her.

"It's on its way Brooke. Is there anything else I should do?" Harrison asked.

"Just go wait for it" Harrison nodded and raced to the corner.

"Brooke…I have…tell you…"

"Shh Sammy save your strength"

"No..I have…to tell you"

"Tell me what Sam?"

"I…lo…lo…love you. It's…always…been…you" Brooke smiled.

"Oh Sammy"

"I need…needed to…tell you…just…in case"

"Please don't talk like that Sam. You're going to make it. You have to make it because guess what? I love you too" Sam whimpered in Brooke's arms.

"I'm…sorr…sorry"

"Don't be sorry. This is all my fault. If I would have just said something sooner, just been honest about my feelings none of this would be happening right now. God Sam I'm so sorry." Sam opened her eyes and locked them with Brookes. Brooke bend her head down and lightly kissed Sam's lips. As she pulled away she felt Sam exhale and then go completely limp.

"Brooke they're here" Harrison yelled.

"Excuse me miss I need you to step aside" The medic said. He kneeled down and checked Sam's pulse. "I'm not getting a pulse"

"SAM" Brooke yelled.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

"Brooke" Sam yelled back. "Brooke don't yell I'm right here. Dammit why can't you hear me? And why is everything so dark? I can't open my eyes. No I'm not going to die. She loves me. I can't go now. I can't"

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

Sam finally opened her eyes and found herself laying on her bed at home.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sam"

"Brooke?" Sam said with a smile. She got up and raced to the bathroom. As she opened the door she saw that it was empty.

"She's not in there Sam" Sam slowly turned around and froze.

"Dad? Oh. My. God. Am I...?" Sam started to say as tears began to fill her eyes. Joe gave her a sad smile.

"It's time honey. You have to come with me now"

"No. I won't leave her"

"Sam" Joe said sadly.

"No dad she loves me"

"I know sweetie but you chose this"

"I didn't choose to die dad"

"But you chose to save Brooke. In that moment you gave up your life to save hers"

"I love her" Sam said as she began to cry. Joe frowned.

"I know"

"Please can I at least say goodbye? Please dad" Sam begged and Joe just noded.

"Okay"

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just want to scream_

_How could this happen to me_

"We got a pulse" The medic announced and Brooke exhaled in relief. "We have to go now. We need to take her in. Are you her family Miss?"

"I...she… she's my everything" The medic smiled.

"Let's get you and your everything to the hospital then" Brooke looked back at Harrison.

"I already called them. We'll meet you there" Brooke gave him a smile and mouthed thank you. As the doors closed Brooke took a hold of Sam's hand.

"I'm right here Sammy. You hear me? I'm not going anywhere so please you don't go anywhere" Brooke felt Sam squeeze her hand and then slowly open her eyes. Brooke smiled. "Hi. Stay with me okay? I can't lose you, not now"

"Say…say it again" Brooke gave Sam a confused look and then smiled when she realized what Sam meant.

"I love you Sam"

"I love…you…too" Sam said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry baby. You're going to be okay" Brooke wiped away Sam's tears and kissed her on the forehead. As they pulled up to the hospital Brooke kept a firm grip on Sam's hand never once letting go.

"Sorry miss this is where you have to wait. You can't go any further"

"No please. I have to go with her"

"I'm sorry" Brooke began to cry.

"It's…it's…okay Brooke" Sam choked out.

"I wanna go with you Sam" Sam shook her head no.

"You…you can't. I'll be…fine. I'll wait…for…you"

"Sam?" Brooke gave Sam a puzzled look.

"My…dad he's here. I have to…go. Bye Brooke…I will…always….love you"

"Miss we really need to take her now" Brooke lost contact with Sam's hand as they wheeled her away.

"Sam please don't go with your dad" Brooke cried as the double doors closed in front of her.

The doctor came out 3 hours later to six very worried faces. He shook his head no.

"I'm sorry. We did the best we could but with our best efforts she couldn't survive the injuries she sustained"Jane collapsed in Mike's arms. Harrison held tight to both Lily and Carmen as Brooke went completely numb. Her heart ached. This was all too much for her so she dashed outside and curled up into a ball on a near by bench.

"Why Sam? Why did you leave me?" Brooke cried.

"I had to Brooke. Please don't be mad at me. I'm always going to be with you. I love you and I'll be waiting for you" Brooke quickly looked up but there was no one around.

"I love you Sam"

_I made my mistakes_

_Got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_


End file.
